Up to now, there is a disclosure of an occupant intensive air-conditioning mode control that limits an air blowing rate blown out of a conditioned air outlet port facing the seat in which no passenger is seated if it is detected that a passenger is not seated in a seat (for example, a passenger seat) other than a driver's seat in a vehicle air conditioner (refer to Patent Document 1).
Also, conventionally, an idling stop system is known, which automatically stops an engine when a driver stops a vehicle to wait for a traffic light.
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-145327 A